Picture of You
by Summerlight92
Summary: [1SHOT] Sehun punya cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis yang ia sukai. Bukan lewat bunga, cokelat, musik, atau sajak puisi yang sangat romantis. Melainkan lewat sebuah foto. HUNHAN. GS. DLDR.


**Picture of You**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Romance

Length : Oneshot

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 _KLIK!_

Senyum penuh kepuasan itu terukir di bibir tipis Sehun. Ia kembali mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke depan. Tepat pada sosok cantik yang tampak luar biasa mempesona, dengan rambut warna cokelat madunya sepanjang punggung yang tergerai bebas. Senyum merekah menghiasi parasnya yang ayu, sesekali terganti dengan tawa riang gembira kala gadis itu bersenda gurau bersama dua gadis lainnya.

Tak ingin melewatkan momen terbaik, Sehun memotret gadis itu sekali lagi.

Xi Luhan. Dialah gadis yang menempati posisi tertinggi di hati seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau memotret gadis itu lagi?"

Suara penuh godaan yang sangat khas berhasil mempengaruhi konsentrasi Sehun. Lelaki itu menoleh, hingga ia menemukan sosok lelaki berkulit tan yang berdiri di sisi kirinya. Ekspresi wajah Sehun yang semula penuh antusias, dalam sekejap berubah datar.

Harusnya Sehun ingat, Jongin mempunyai jiwa _casanova_ sejati sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Jadi, ia tidak perlu kaget dengan penampilan sahabatnya itu yang hampir menyamai selera penampilan seorang _idol_. Sudah pasti ini taktik untuk menggaet gadis-gadis di kampus mereka.

"Kau tidak berniat mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Luhan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia kembali mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu masih asyik mengobrol bersama kedua sahabatnya di taman kampus mereka.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari hanya memandangi gadis yang kau sukai lewat foto?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan gemas. "Tidakkah kau ingin memandanginya secara langsung?"

"Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

Jongin menghela napas, "Kapan? Sampai ada laki-laki yang mengambilnya lebih dulu darimu?"

Sejurus kemudian, mata elang Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Membuat lelaki bermarga Kim itu menciut di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mendapatkan Luhan," desis Sehun tajam. "Dia milikku."

Dalam hati Jongin bersorak gembira. Ia berhasil memancing sisi arogan seorang Oh Sehun yang selama ini disembunyikan dari siapapun.

Kebanyakan orang mungkin mengenal Sehun sebagai sosok laki-laki pendiam, suka menyendiri dan enggan berbaur dengan siapapun. Tidak dengan Jongin yang sudah mengenal Sehun sejak lama. Sikap yang ditunjukkan Sehun selama ini sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi jati dirinya.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu merupakan cucu dari pemilik hotel termewah yang ada di Seoul. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun, yang dengan sengaja meminta pada keluarganya untuk menutupi status sosialnya kepada siapapun. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu rahasia ini—bisa dibilang orang terdekat Sehun. Beruntung, Jongin bisa menjadi salah satu di antara mereka.

Satu hal yang pernah Jongin ingat dari pengakuan Sehun di masa lalu.

" _Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, dan aku paling benci pada orang-orang yang ingin berteman denganku hanya karena latar belakang keluargaku_."

Kata-kata itu masih membekas dalam benak Jongin, sejak awal pertemuan mereka di bangku SMA hingga mereka berada di bangku kuliah seperti sekarang. Jongin tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana perjuangannya meyakinkan Sehun, bahwa ia benar-benar tulus ingin berteman dengan lelaki yang terkenal dengan _poker face_ andalannya itu.

Selain dirinya, ada dua orang lagi yang cukup dekat dengan Sehun. Kakaknya—Kim Joonmyun, bersama kekasihnya—Zhang Yixing.

Sehun dekat dengan Joonmyun lantaran lelaki itu ikut bergabung dengan klub fotografi yang diketuai oleh kakaknya. Sementara Yixing, mungkin karena gadis itu merupakan kekasih Joonmyun, mereka dengan mudah saling mengenal baik satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan sekarang juga. Jangan menundanya lagi." Jongin melirik objek perhatian mereka sebelum tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sehun. "Lihatlah, saingan terberatmu sudah datang."

Sehun menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, mata elangnya memancarkan kilatan api kemarahan, saat ia melihat sosok berperawakan jangkung mulai menghampiri Luhan.

Jongin terkejut kala mendapati Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan gerakan seperti angin, lelaki itu sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan gedung perkuliahan tempat mereka berada.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Lihat, Sehun lagi-lagi memotret ke arah kita."

Baekhyun dengan semangat memberitahukan apa yang ia lihat kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Gadis yang gemar memakai _eyeliner_ itu tersenyum lebar ke arah lantai 3 gedung perkuliahan untuk mahasiswa jurusan bisnis dan manajemen.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo melirik arah yang diperhatikan Baekhyun. Detik selanjutnya, ia ikut bereaksi heboh. "Kurasa bukan kita yang difoto, Baek. Sehun memotret Luhan."

"Memang iya," sahut Baekhyun santai. Mengabaikan bagaimana rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Luhan.

"Ayolah, berhenti melihat ke arah sana," bisik Luhan dengan kepala menunduk. "Dia akan merasa tidak nyaman jika terus kalian perhatikan."

Bukannya mendengar, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo justru semakin memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah Sehun.

"Ck, kalian ini!" Luhan menyerah, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menasehati kedua temannya.

"Eh, ada Jongin!" seru Baekhyun heboh.

Luhan terkikik kala melihat Kyungsoo dengan cepat memalingkan wajah. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kyungsoo selalu menghindari topik pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan lelaki berkulit tan itu. Alasannya karena Kyungsoo paling benci dengan laki-laki berjiwa _casanova_ seperti Jongin. Padahal baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama-sama ragu, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah jatuh dalam pesona Jongin.

Bagaimana tidak?

Setiap hari Jongin selalu melancarkan aksinya dalam usaha mendekati Kyungsoo. Benar-benar tipe pantang menyerah, sekalipun Kyungsoo selalu memberikan penolakan mentah-mentah.

Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu tertawa tiap kali menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan malu karena rayuan yang diberikan Jongin di depan umum.

Siapa yang menduga jika _casanova_ seperti Jongin bertekuk lutut pada Kyungsoo—satu-satunya gadis yang menolaknya di kampus mereka.

"Hai, Lu."

Obrolan ketiga gadis itu terhenti karena kedatangan sosok laki-laki berperawakan jangkung. Choi Seunghyun, mahasiswa tingkat 3 dari jurusan bisnis dan manajemen itu memang dikenal paling gencar mendekati Luhan. Sosoknya yang merupakan mahasiswa populer di kampus, sekaligus terkenal _playboy_ , membuat Luhan yang semula gadis biasa di kampus mereka ikut berubah menjadi mahasiswi populer.

Bukan hanya karena dia sedang diincar oleh Seunghyun, tapi juga karena kepribadiannya yang ramah, supel, dan ceria. Di sisi lain, yang membuat Luhan kian terkenal juga karena penolakannya kepada Seunghyun.

" _Sunbae_?" Luhan merasa gugup ketika Seunghyun semakin mendekatinya. Bukan karena ia menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan lelaki itu. Sebaliknya, Luhan justru merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali bersama Seunghyun. Ingin sekali rasanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari lelaki itu.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Jangan memanggilku _sunbae_ , panggil aku _oppa_."

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Maafkan aku, _Sunbae_. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau masih menolakku?" Seunghyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Apa sebenarnya kekuranganku ini, Luhan? Katakan padaku."

"Kau itu seorang _playboy_ , _Sunbae_."

"Benar, suka berganti-ganti wanita dalam hitungan hari."

"Kalian diamlah," pinta Luhan kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya meringis lebar.

"Benarkah yang dikatakan temanmu, Luhan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia ketakutan karena wajah Seunghyun berubah menyeramkan di hadapannya.

"Jawab!"

Luhan melonjak kaget, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap waspada. Keduanya menyadari ada aura yang tidak beres dalam diri Seunghyun.

"Kau membuat kesabaranku habis, Xi Luhan!" Seunghyun tersenyum menyeringai, "Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendapatkan penolakan dari siapapun. Jadi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja saat kau menolakku."

Luhan mendongak, matanya memperlihatkan sorot ketakutan yang mendalam terhadap sosok Seunghyun.

 _GREP!_

Tiba-tiba saja Seunghyun mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Luhan. Gadis itu menjerit histeris, disusul teriakan panik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Sunbae_? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, manis."

Luhan bergidik ketakutan. Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, bermaksud meminta pertolongan. Namun kedua gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seharusnya mereka tidak lupa bahwa Seunghyun merupakan orang yang nekat. Lelaki bermarga Choi itu bisa melakukan apa saja sesuka hatinya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Semua orang menoleh kompak ke arah Sehun yang baru saja datang dari sisi kanan. Diikuti Jongin yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan campuri urusan kami!" bentak Seunghyun penuh emosi.

Mengabaikan peringatan Seunghyun, Sehun melepas cengkeraman tangan laki-laki itu dari tangan Luhan. Ia membawa gadis itu berlindung di belakangnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjerit heboh layaknya _fangirl_. Melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka, rasanya seperti menonton drama secara _live_ , yang biasanya hanya bisa mereka lihat melalui televisi.

"Dia bilang tidak mau, kenapa _Sunbae_ masih memaksanya?!" Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Seunghyun. "Seorang laki-laki tidak pantas memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan buruk. Apa lagi memaksakan kehendaknya!"

"Beraninya kau menasehatiku?!"

 _BUGH!_

"KYAAAA~" Jeritan kepanikan itu lolos dari bibir ketiga gadis yang masih ada di sana.

"Sehun!" Jongin sudah merangsek maju, berniat menolong Sehun yang jatuh tersungkur lantaran tak sempat menghindar. Namun ia mengurungkan niatannya saat melihat Sehun memberi isyarat dengan matanya. Jongin yang mengerti isyarat Sehun, segera mengeluarkan ponsel, sedikit menjauhi mereka untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Masih mau melawan?" Seunghyun tersenyum menyeringai. Emosi menguasainya secara penuh, hingga ia tanpa ragu kembali melayangkan pukulan kepada Sehun.

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak histeris melihat Sehun kembali jatuh setelah menerima pukulan di perutnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Seunghyun yang kini tengah memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya.

" _Sunbae_ , hentikan! Jangan pukul dia lagi!"

Menyadari gadis pujaannya membela orang lain, kemarahan Seunghyun kian tersulut.

"Kau membelanya?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?!" balas Luhan dengan mata rusanya yang melotot tajam. "Kau ingin memukulku? Silakan saja! Aku tidak takut! Tapi setelah itu, kupastikan kau akan mendekam di balik jeruji besi atas perbuatanmu."

"Beraninya kau mengancamku?!" tangan kanan Seunghyun sudah terangkat, bersiap melayang ke arah wajah Luhan.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia pasrah jika memang akan mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Seunghyun.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa kalian?!"

Kalimat protes yang keluar dari Seunghyun mendorong Luhan membuka matanya. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya lebar ketika mendapati Seunghyun sudah dibawa pergi oleh empat orang pria tak dikenal dengan pakaian serba hitam mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan bingung. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, keduanya menggedikkan dagu ke arah Sehun dan Jongin. Ada seorang pria paruh baya yang saat ini sedang berbicara serius dengan Sehun.

"Tuan muda Sehun, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk singkat, lalu melirik Jongin. "Terima kasih sudah menelepon mereka."

"Sebenarnya kau bisa membalas pukulan laki-laki bejat itu, Sehun."

"Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku," jawab Sehun cuek. Ia beralih memandangi Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Perlahan Sehun melangkah mendekati gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk singkat. Ia memandangi Sehun yang tampak menahan sakit. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik—akh!" Sehun memegangi perutnya.

"Tuan muda!" Pria yang mengenakan jas formal itu memegangi bahu Sehun. "Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa ke ruang kesehatan," Sehun melirik Jongin. "Jongin- _ah_ , tolong hubungi Yixing- _noona_."

"Serahkan padaku," sahut Jongin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana," bisik Luhan sambil memapah Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan!" tegas Luhan. "Bagaimanapun kau seperti ini karena menolongku."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah Luhan merona di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Keduanya pun pergi menuju ruang kesehatan, dengan didampingi pria paruh baya yang sebelumnya datang menemui Sehun. Meninggalkan lokasi taman kampus yang sudah ramai dipenuhi orang-orang. Mereka sempat menyaksikan perkelahian antara Seunghyun dan Sehun, terlebih saat Seunghyun diseret paksa oleh empat pria tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba masuk ke area kampus mereka.

"Tuan muda?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang belum memahami situasi, melirik kompak ke arah Jongin yang tampak santai berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Jongin, sebenarnya siapa Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Dia itu cucu dari pemilik Hotel Grand yang ada di pusat kota Seoul," jawab Jongin santai tanpa sadar jika masih banyak orang di sekitarnya.

"APA?!"

Jongin melonjak kaget. Rupanya bukan hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berteriak, tapi orang-orang di sekitar mereka turut terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jongin.

"Mati aku. Sehun bisa membunuhku karena sudah membocorkan rahasianya ..." gumam Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk mulutnya.

"Ja-jadi, Sehun anak orang kaya?"

"Kakeknya pemilik hotel termewah yang ada di Seoul itu?"

"Emm ... aku tidak mengatakan apapun," kata Jongin meringis lebar, "Lupakan saja ucapanku sebelumnya."

"KIM JONGIN!"

Selanjutnya terdengar teriakan khas milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua gadis itu sontak mengejar Jongin yang berusaha melarikan diri, meninggalkan taman kampus yang mulai ramai dengan obrolan seputar terungkapnya jati diri Sehun yang sebenarnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Akh! Pelan-pelan, _Noona_!"

Luhan menatap iba ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah mendapatkan perawatan dari Yixing. Beberapa kali Sehun merintih kesakitan saat cairan antiseptik itu dioleskan pada sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Sementara ia membantu mengusap perut Sehun dengan handuk yang sudah dibasuh air hangat.

"Siapa suruh kau berkelahi."

"Aku tidak berkelahi!"

Luhan semakin bersalah kepada Sehun, mau tidak mau dia ikut meluruskan. "Sehun tidak berkelahi, _Eonni_. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas perlakuan Seunghyun- _sunbae_."

Yixing tidak menjawab, kemudian melirik ke arah pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Kau mengambil pilihan yang tepat. Menyuruh orang-orangmu untuk membalas perlakuan Seunghyun. Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya," gelak tawa menakutkan keluar dari bibir Yixing. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Sayang?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, _Eonni_."

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan memandang ke arahnya. Melihat sikap malu-malu Luhan, lelaki itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tuan muda, mobil sudah siap. Anda mau pulang sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tolong tinggalkan kami sebentar. Aku perlu bicara dengan Luhan."

Yixing yang juga tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan, bereaksi paling heboh. "Paman Lee, ayo kita keluar sebentar. Tuan mudamu ini butuh waktu untuk berduaan dengan gadis pujaannya. Ayo~"

Sehun menepuk keras keningnya. Dalam hati merutuk kesal atas sikap Yixing yang dengan seenaknya membongkar rahasia orang. Ia melirik Luhan. Wajah gadis itu merah padam, seperti kepiting rebus. Membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

"Hei~"

Luhan terkesiap, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Luhan gugup. Otaknya masih berusaha keras mencerna ucapan Yixing sebelumnya.

Gadis pujaan hati? Apakah yang Yixing maksud adalah dirinya?

Jika benar, Luhan serasa mendapatkan hadiah yang luar biasa. Karena sebenarnya, diam-diam gadis itu juga menaruh hati pada Sehun.

Perasaan ini disadari Luhan sejak Baekhyun memberitahunya, kalau Sehun sering memotretnya—entah benar atau tidak, Luhan tidak yakin. Luhan jadi penasaran seperti apa sosok Sehun, hingga tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki itu, Luhan kerap mencari informasi tentangnya.

Tentu saja melalui Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun itu terkenal sebagai ratu gosip di kampus mereka. Informasi apapun pasti dengan mudah diperoleh gadis itu. Sementara Kyungsoo, jelas mengandalkan informasi lewat Jongin yang selalu mengejarnya.

Berbekal informasi dari mereka, Luhan tahu kalau Sehun merupakan mahasiswa dari jurusan bisnis dan manajemen. Kebanyakan orang menilai Sehun adalah sosok yang pendiam, lebih suka menyendiri dan enggan berbaur dengan siapapun. Hanya beberapa orang yang dekat dengan Sehun, seperti Jongin, Joonmyun, dan Yixing.

Namun yang membuat Luhan penasaran hari ini adalah kemunculan pria paruh baya beserta empat orang pria muda dengan setelan pakaian serba hitam mereka. Dari cara mereka memanggil, kentara sekali jika Sehun bukan berasal dari kalangan sembarang.

Jadi, sebenarnya siapa sosok Sehun ini?

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu buru-buru fokus pada keadaan sekitar, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya tentang Sehun.

 **DRRT! DRRT!**

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, membuka isi pesan yang baru saja masuk. Mata rusanya seketika membulat setelah ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Baekhyun.

 _ **Luhan, ada berita besar untukmu. Ternyata Sehun merupakan cucu pemilik Hotel Grand. Kau tahu 'kan, hotel termewah di Seoul? Dia anak orang kaya, Lu. Apa sekarang kau masih bersama Sehun? Jika iya, gunakan kesempatan sebaik mungkin. Kau tidak boleh melepaskan Sehun begitu saja.**_

"Baekhyun ..." desis Luhan lirih. Ia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu mengincar laki-laki _high class_. Sebut saja kekasih gadis itu—Park Chanyeol, yang merupakan putra dari pemilik rumah sakit swasta terbesar di Seoul.

"Ada apa?" Sehun penasaran melihat perubahan wajah Luhan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah," Sehun sudah mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Luhan, namun dengan cepat gadis itu menghindar darinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun." Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Maaf, gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tidak seharusnya kau—"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti. Jari tangan Sehun tiba-tiba sudah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin," potong Sehun. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan melirik ke arah jendela. "Kau benar, aku harus pulang sekarang."

 _GREP!_

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangannya. "Pulanglah bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Aku biasa pulang naik bis," jawab Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, kau pulang bersamaku. Bagaimana jika di dalam bis ada orang yang sama nekatnya seperti Seunghyun- _sunbae_? Aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk padamu lagi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Titik."

Hati Luhan menghangat. Ia bisa merasakan keinginan Sehun yang berniat melindunginya. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum puas. Ia turun dari ranjang pasien dibantu Luhan. Tak lupa ia mengambil kamera miliknya yang diletakkan di atas nakas.

"Kau memang tertarik dengan bidang fotografi, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ayahku yang mengenalkan hobi ini saat aku kecil. Sejak saat itu, aku sangat suka memotret. Khususnya pemandangan alam yang sangat indah."

"Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan karena kau selalu pergi ke tempat yang sangat indah untuk mengambil foto," sahut Luhan kagum dengan hobi Sehun.

"Ya, itu sangat menyenangkan." Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh kebingungan, "Ke mana?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang sangat indah," bisik Sehun seduktif. Membuat Luhan geli dengan desahan napas Sehun di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengajakku?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Bila kau mau. Kalau tidak juga—"

"Aku mau." Luhan langsung menunduk karena ia tampak begitu bersemangat menerima ajakan Sehun. "Aku mau, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh. Dalam hati ia merasa bahagia karena mengikuti saran Jongin. Mendapati Luhan menerima ajakannya, Sehun senang bukan main. Jalan untuk membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya kian terbuka lebar.

Di satu sisi, Luhan merasa senang karena Sehun mau mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Teringat kembali akan pesan Baekhyun, ia pun tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Sehun.

 **..**

 **Picture of You**

 **..**

Luhan memandangi jam pada layar ponselnya dengan gugup. Kemudian ia melirik kembali dosen yang berdiri di depan kelas. Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan kacamata itu baru saja mengakhiri perkuliahan.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah sang dosen keluar, Luhan segera berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Terburu-buru sekali, mau pergi ke mana?"

Langkah Luhan yang baru melewati mejanya terhenti. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk saat mendapat tatapan penuh selidik dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Lu?" Baekhyun memandang _paperbag_ di tangan Luhan. "Ingin menemui Sehun lagi, ya?"

Luhan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dihiasi warna merah. Sayang, Luhan lupa jika kedua sahabatnya itu memiliki mata yang jeli.

"Hanya perasaan kami saja atau belakangan ini kau sepertinya semakin dekat dengan Sehun," sahut Kyungsoo sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah. Gadis itu menunduk malu-malu di hadapan dua sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang benar. Sejak insiden yang melibatkan Sehun dan Seunghyun di taman kampus sekitar 2 minggu lalu, Luhan semakin dekat dengan lelaki bermarga Oh itu. Ditambah lagi, waktu itu Sehun turut mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka sempat mengobrol satu sama lain selama perjalanan pulang bersama, yang akhirnya terus berlanjut sampai detik ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungie. Luhan itu sudah dimabuk cinta akan pesona Sehun. Kesempatan yang ada tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja," celetuk Baekhyun.

Luhan melotot kesal. Baekhyun kembali tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

"Terlebih setelah jati diri Sehun terungkap." Kyungsoo ikut menimpali. "Siapa yang menduga jika dia ternyata cucu dari pemilik hotel termewah di Seoul. Kau sungguh beruntung, Lu."

"Aku tertarik pada Sehun bukan karena latar belakang keluarganya, Kyungie," cicit Luhan.

"Kami tahu. Kau pernah bilang jika Sehun mengingatkanmu pada seseorang. Kalau tidak salah, cinta pertamamu waktu kau kecil. Benar?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Awalnya kupikir seperti itu. Tapi setelah kejadian saat dia menolongku dari Seunghyun- _sunbae_ , aku menyadari bahwa aku tertarik pada Sehun memang karena kepribadiannya. Di balik sikap pendiam yang selama ini ia perlihatkan, Sehun mempunyai sikap yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Sudah berulang kali aku menolak agar dia tidak perlu menjemput atau mengantarku pulang, tapi dia tetap bersi keras melakukannya."

"Dia melakukan hal itu hanya padamu, Lu." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Karena kau orang yang sangat spesial untuknya."

"Ja-jangan menggodaku," ucap Luhan malu-malu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tergelak, sama-sama gemas dengan reaksi Luhan.

"Kau harus berjuang lebih keras, Luhan. Sejak semua orang tahu siapa Sehun, sekarang banyak gadis yang gencar mendekatinya," kata Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Hati Luhan berdenyut sakit. Ucapan Baekhyun sungguh telak, mengingatkannya pada fakta bahwa Sehun yang dikenal pendiam, kini menjelma menjadi mahasiswa populer di kampus mereka. Statusnya yang merupakan cucu pemilik hotel termewah di Seoul telah mengubah kehidupan Sehun dalam sekejap mata.

Laki-laki itu semakin sering didekati para gadis di kampus mereka, yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan tempat di sisinya. Mereka seolah lupa jika sebelumnya mengabaikan sikap pendiam yang selama ini diperlihatkan Sehun. Sebaliknya, mereka menganggap bahwa sisi tertutup Sehun itu merupakan ciri khasnya yang membuat Sehun tampak terkesan misterius, menarik untuk didekati agar bisa mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kalau boleh memberi saran, kau harus bergerak dengan cepat, Lulu Sayang." Baekhyun berbicara layaknya dokter cinta yang sudah berpengalaman. "Sehun lebih baik dari Seunghyun- _sunbae._ Dia juga memiliki catatan bersih, maksudku belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Kau harus menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuknya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sependapat, "Baekhyun benar, Lu. Melihat terbongkarnya status sosial Sehun, sainganmu bertambah banyak. Kau ini termasuk beruntung karena di antara sekian gadis, kau menjadi yang terdekat di sisi Sehun. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan itu."

"Kalian ini ..." Luhan menunduk malu, " ... cukup dengan bisa menjadi teman Sehun, aku sudah merasa senang. Aku tak pernah mengharapkan lebih dari itu."

"Antara laki-laki dan perempuan, tidak ada yang namanya hanya sebatas teman. Cepat atau lambat akan menjadi pasangan kekasih, kemudian menjadi suami-istri," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Seperti aku dan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh, tunggu! Tapi yang sebelumnya saling bermusuhan juga bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih. Malah mereka biasanya jauh lebih romantis dari yang semula hanya berteman," sindir Baekhyun sambil melirik jahil ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun tajam, sedangkan dua gadis itu sudah tertawa geli.

"Kami akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu, Lu. Sebagai sahabat, kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Sejak awal kau sudah memilih Sehun bukan? Kami hanya bisa memberi restu. Semoga dia pilihan yang terbaik," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Luhan terharu mendengar penuturan kedua gadis itu, "Kalian terlalu berlebihan tapi ... terima kasih," ujarnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tersenyum. Sejak insiden di taman waktu itu, Luhan memang semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun memberikan pengaruh yang positif untuk Luhan. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan tampak begitu bahagia.

Itu sebabnya, mereka menilai jika Sehun adalah sosok yang tepat untuk Luhan.

"Semoga berhasil, Lu. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu," sahut Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ketika baru melewati pintu, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Jongin.

"Lu, kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Jongin, kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. "Ingin menemui Sehun?"

Luhan meringis lebar, "Kelas kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sudah." Jongin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas yang dipakai Luhan. "Apa Kyungsoo ada?"

Luhan terkekeh, ia benar-benar salut akan perjuangan Jongin yang tak kenal lelah mendekati Kyungsoo. "Ada, dia bersama Baekhyun. Masuklah."

Jongin mengangguk semangat, "Kalau tidak di kelas, Sehun mungkin ada di area loker."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk informasinya. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Luhan. "Semoga kau sukses, Jongin!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia pandangi punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya. Ketika Jongin bersiap masuk ke kelas, tanpa ia sadari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Baby Kyungieeee~" Jongin sudah bersiap memeluk gadis bermata besar itu. Sayangnya, bukan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Jongin justru menerima tamparan gratis di pipinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo galak.

"Aish, aku hanya ingin memelukmu, Baby Kyungie? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku ini Kim Jongin. Calon suami masa depan Do Kyungsoo. Aku—" Jongin berhenti berbicara menyadari Kyungsoo sudah pergi melewatinya. " _Ya_ , Baby Kyungie! Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Pemandangan Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengejar Kyungsoo memang selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hanya memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit, Luhan sudah sampai di gedung perkuliahan jurusan bisnis dan manajemen. Langkah Luhan terhenti saat ia berada di area loker. Ia melihat Sehun sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang gadis.

Tak ingin Sehun melihat ke arahnya, Luhan segera bersembunyi, mencari tempat aman untuk menguping pembicaraan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Sehun menghela napas, "Maaf."

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Sejak dulu, sudah ada gadis yang aku sukai."

 **DEG!**

Jantung Luhan berdenyut. Semua pemikiran buruk seketika memenuhi isi kepalanya. _Sudah ada gadis yang disukai Sehun? Apakah aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan sama sekali?_

"Luhan?"

Lamunan Luhan buyar. Gadis itu mengerjap kaget saat menyadari Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia memandangi sekitar, dan barulah ia sadar bahwa gadis yang sedang bersama Sehun sebelumnya sudah pergi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Oh, aku ..." Luhan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga. "Tadi kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, Sehun?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, tidak penting." Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aish, ini semua gara-gara mulut ember Jongin. Seenaknya saja mengungkap jati diriku kepada semua orang. Sekarang aku harus kerepotan menghadapi gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Menurutnya, Sehun tampak lucu ketika sedang marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau datang untuk menemuiku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

"Makan siang bersama?" Sehun melirik benda di tangan Luhan. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

Luhan mengangkat _paperbag_ yang ditunjuk Sehun. "Ini ... aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu."

"Kau membuat bekal untukku?" Sehun tersenyum gembira, "Kebetulan sekali, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi piknik?"

Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap lucu.

"Piknik?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Syut~ Syut~_

Angin sepoi-sepoi menggerakkan helaian rambut Sehun dan Luhan. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat mata rusa Luhan berbinar terang. Gadis itu tampak takjub menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah ladang bunga yang sangat indah, yang terletak jauh dari pusat keramaian kota Seoul.

"Ini ..." Luhan tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa keterkejutannya pada tempat yang mereka datangi. "Kau ... dari mana kau tahu tempat ini, Sehun?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, "Sejak aku kecil ayahku sering mengajakku ke sini. Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan tertegun, ia mulai berjalan menyisiri semak-semak sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tengah. Terdapat bunga _baby breath_ yang sedang mekar sempurna dengan warna putihnya yang sangat cantik.

"Saat aku kecil aku pernah datang ke sini," ujar Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini masih ada."

"Tempat ini tidak pernah hilang. Banyak orang yang menyukainya. Termasuk aku," ucap Sehun. "Aku mempunyai kenangan masa kecil yang sangat membahagiakan di sini."

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa kebetulan, Sehun." Luhan tersenyum dengan tatapan mata penuh antusias, "Aku juga punya kenangan masa kecil yang sangat indah di sini."

"Wah, kenapa bisa kebetulan, ya?" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang sangat indah. Apa kau senang?"

"Sangat." Luhan mengangguk-angguk, kemudian ia menangkap area kosong yang cocok untuk mereka tempati. "Sehun, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana?"

Sehun melirik arah yang ditunjuk Luhan, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Ia kembali memainkan kameranya, membidik pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Terutama Luhan yang tampak berlari riang ke sana kemari, layaknya kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sekitar mereka.

Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Sehun mengambil foto Luhan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

 _KLIK!_

Luhan menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara khas dari kamera. "Kau mengambil fotoku?!"

Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan senyum jahilnya. Ia kembali memotret Luhan yang saat ini tengah melotot kesal padanya.

"Hei!" Luhan berniat merebut kamera Sehun, tapi berhasil dihalangi oleh lelaki itu.

"Hapus foto itu! Aku pasti terlihat jelek!" pinta Luhan merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Tidak, kau terlihat cantik."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan merona. Ia sudah ratusan kali dipuji cantik, tapi jika Sehun yang mengatakannya selalu terasa berbeda.

"Aku lapar. Bisakah aku mendapatkan jatah makan siangku?"

Luhan terkesiap dan buru-buru mengeluarkan kotak bekal, kemudian memberikannya kepada Sehun. Lelaki itu menerimanya dengan senang dan mulai menyantap hidangan bekal makan siang buatan Luhan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sehun masih asyik mengunyah. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan tampak gugup.

"Enak. Ternyata kau pandai memasak, ya?"

"Benarkah?" Wajah Luhan berubah cerah.

Sehun mengangguk, "Dulu kau pasti sering membuatkan bekal untuk seseorang yang spesial."

Luhan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampak gugup. "Tidak, Sehun. Kau yang pertama memakan bekal buatanku," ucapnya jujur.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku sangat beruntung," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Luhan tersipu malu. Perasaan bahagia itu membuncah dalam dirinya, menunjukkan betapa ia memang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Sehun.

Usai menikmati makan siang, keduanya duduk berdampingan di atas rerumputan yang sangat nyaman, menikmati suasana ladang bunga yang sejuk, ditambah udara segar yang baik untuk sistem pernapasan mereka.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Sehun mengangguk, sesekali ia mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada Luhan. Gadis itu tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan protes karena percuma saja. Sehun tetap akan mengambil fotonya tanpa bisa dilarang.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang jika ternyata kau putra pemilik hotel termewah di Seoul."

"Untuk apa?" Sehun mengambil foto ke arah lain. "Agar aku bisa menjadi mahasiswa populer di kampus setelah mereka tahu latar belakang keluargaku? Aku tidak mau melakukannya, karena aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku paling benci jika ada orang yang mendekatiku hanya karena latar belakang keluargaku."

"Sehun ..."

"Tenang saja. Kau berbeda dengan mereka. Aku bisa melihatnya, Luhan."

Luhan menghela napas lega. Ia sempat berpikir jika Sehun akan menganggapnya sama seperti kebanyakan orang. Yang mendekati Sehun karena latar belakang keluarga lelaki itu.

"Lagi pula, hotel itu milik kakek yang sekarang dikelola oleh ayahku. Kelak aku memang akan menggantikan tugas ayahku, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku lebih senang dengan hobiku. Fotografi. Jika ada kesempatan, aku ingin sekali membuka galeri foto pribadiku."

Luhan tersenyum, ia bangga atas sikap yang diambil Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak meninggalkan hobi dan impiannya, meskipun sudah ada tanggung jawab besar yang menantinya di masa depan.

Tanpa diketahui Luhan, Sehun tampak sibuk mengambil beberapa helai bunga _baby breath_. Gerutuan yang sempat keluar dari bibir Sehun, pada akhirnya berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Luhan. "Ini."

Luhan menatap takjub mahkota bunga yang dibuat Sehun dari bunga _baby breath_. "Cantik sekali."

"Pakailah, kau pasti sangat cocok memakainya."

Luhan tersenyum kemudian memasang mahkota bunga itu di atas kepalanya.

 _KLIK!_

Luhan terkesiap, ia baru sadar lagi-lagi Sehun mengambil foto tanpa seizinnya.

"Cantik sekali," Sehun tersenyum, "Kau terlihat seperti bidadari."

Luhan tertegun. Memorinya kembali pada ingatan masa kecil yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

"Kau membuatku teringat pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Ini ada kaitannya dengan kenangan masa kecilku. Aku yang berasal dari China, waktu itu diajak orang tuaku berlibur ke sini. Saat aku mendatangi ladang bunga ini, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku. Dia sama sepertimu, Sehun. Selalu membawa kamera ke manapun dia pergi."

Sehun terdiam, mendengarkan cerita Luhan dengan seksama.

"Dia membuatkanku mahkota bunga, seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang." Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang sangat cerah, "Kau tahu, Sehun. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

 **DEG!**

"Seandainya saja waktu itu aku tahu siapa namanya, pasti aku akan mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru negeri."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berhasil bertemu dengannya?"

Luhan menoleh, "Itu mustahil, tapi jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya dan—"

 _GREP!_

Luhan terkesiap kaget sewaktu Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. "Sehun, ada apa?"

"Ikut aku."

"Ke mana?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Luhan tidak bertanya lagi, ia membiarkan oleh Sehun membawanya pergi meninggalkan ladang bunga.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mobil yang dinaiki Sehun dan Luhan berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen. Luhan semakin bingung, tapi ia tidak mau bertanya apapun pada Sehun. Sebab selama perjalanan dari ladang bunga, lelaki itu terus saja diam.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran Sehun.

"Ayo." Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki gedung apartemen tersebut. Mereka menaiki lift, hingga berhenti di depan sebuah hunian apartemen.

Sehun memasukkan _passcode_ , hingga pintu di depan mereka terbuka. "Ayo masuk."

Luhan membiarkan Sehun menuntunnya masuk ke dalam. Ia yakin jika ini adalah apartemen yang ditempati Sehun.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Luhan pergi ke apartemen Sehun. Dalam hati ia berpikir, untuk apa lelaki itu membawanya ke sini?

"Kau tunggu di sini," Sehun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Meninggalkan Luhan di ruang tengah seorang diri.

Luhan memilih duduk di salah satu sofa, sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia benar-benar bingung sekaligus penasaran. Apa tujuan Sehun membawanya ke sini?

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun keluar dari ruangan dan menarik Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Sekali lagi, Luhan hanya mengikuti tanpa bertanya apapun. Ia biarkan dirinya dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Di salah satu sisi dinding, ada kain putih besar yang terpasang di sana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Sehun?" tanya Luhan semakin bingung.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, namun ia sudah berjalan mendekati kain putih besar yang ada di hadapan mereka. Tangan lelaki itu terulur, menarik kain putih itu secara perlahan.

Tepat saat kain putih itu terlepas dari dinding, Luhan bisa melihat foto berukuran besar yang disusun dari ratusan foto berukuran lebih kecil. Foto besar tersebut memperlihatkan potret seorang gadis kecil dengan mahkota bunga di atas kepalanya.

Yang membuat Luhan tercengang, gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum itu tidak lain adalah dirinya sewaktu kecil.

"Ini ..." Luhan membekap mulutnya tidak percaya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun. Menatap lelaki itu dengan sorot mata menuntut penjelasan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. "Kalau aku katakan, anak kecil yang kau ceritakan tadi itu aku, apa kau akan percaya?"

Mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna. "Kau ... kau anak kecil itu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya, Luhan. Aku anak kecil itu. Aku anak kecil yang selama ini kau cari," ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut wajah Luhan.

"Ta-tapi ... bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena selama ini aku juga mencari keberadaanmu," sahut Sehun santai.

Luhan menatap Sehun, ia masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Sejak pertemuan kita di ladang bunga waktu itu, aku terus mencarimu. Aku meminta bantuan kakek dan ayahku untuk ikut mencarimu, tapi ternyata kau sudah kembali ke China. Aku terus menunggu, berharap kau kembali lagi ke sini. Hingga aku mendapat kabar kau akan mengambil kuliah di sini. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Itu sebabnya, aku sengaja masuk ke kampus yang sama agar bisa bertemu denganmu," jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan tertegun, tidak percaya jika selama ini Sehun mencarinya.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, seperti bidadari." Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata mendamba, "Aku yang tidak terlalu senang menunjukkan perasaanku di hadapan orang lain, memilih untuk mengamatimu dari kejauhan. Terkadang aku menyesalkan kepribadianku yang sedikit tertutup, sampai membiarkan kau didekati banyak pria, termasuk Seunghyun- _sunbae_. Aku justru semakin sering memandangimu diam-diam. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari foto-foto yang selalu kuambil tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

"Kau ... selama ini kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah datang untuk menemuiku, Sehun ... ?"

"Aku tahu, maafkan atas sikapku. Kalau tahu begini, mungkin seharusnya sejak awal aku datang menemuimu," ucap Sehun penuh sesal. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga mencariku ..."

Luhan menggeleng, "Dibandingkan dirimu, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya bisa mengenangmu lewat pertemuan pertama kita. Selebihnya, aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencarimu. Ya Tuhan, kau sudah bersusah payah untuk mencariku selama ini. Ta-tapi ... aku justru tidak melakukan apapun ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, memang aku yang ingin melakukannya," sahut Sehun pengertian.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebusnya, Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Luhan, "Cukup hanya dengan kau selalu berada di sisiku selamanya. Kau mau 'kan melakukannya untukku?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh keharuan. Ia pun menghambur dalam pelukan Sehun, "Iya, Sehun. Aku mau. Terima kasih karena kau tidak pernah berhenti mencariku."

"Terima kasih juga karena kau selalu memikirkanku," ucap Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan menutup matanya saat merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Ia merasa seperti mimpi, bisa bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya.

Firasatnya selama ini memang tidak salah. Ketika menyadari Sehun mengingatkannya pada sosok cinta pertamanya, Luhan sempat ragu jika ia tertarik pada lelaki itu hanya karena wajah mereka yang mirip.

Siapa sangka jika Sehun ternyata adalah cinta pertama Luhan semasa kecil.

Dunia ini memang sangat sempit ya?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Keduanya berpelukan satu sama lain. Lega karena mereka telah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka sebentar, kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana lagi?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku akan membawamu menemui orang tuaku," jawab Sehun santai.

Mata rusa Luhan melotot lucu. "Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" tanyanya gugup.

"Sama sekali tidak. Orang tuaku justru sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Luhan." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau mau mendengarkan satu rahasiaku lagi?"

"Apa?"

Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan, seketika wajah gadis itu merona hebat.

"Ya Tuhan, waktu itu kita masih kecil tapi kau sudah mempunyai pemikiran sampai ke sana?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak kecil aku sudah terpesona pada bidadari cantik sepertimu."

Luhan tersipu malu, ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Mau atau tidak?"

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan binar matanya yang terang, "Aku akan mengikuti apapun yang calon suamiku katakan."

Sehun terkekeh, lalu dengan berani mencium bibir Luhan dalam satu kejapan mata. Membuat gadis itu kian tersipu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

" _Saranghae_ , Oh Luhan ..."

Luhan terkekeh, " _Nado saranghae,_ Oh Sehun ..."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sehun-ah, apa kau senang dengan kamera pemberian ayah?"_

" _Iya, Ayah. Aku sangat senang. Lihat, foto pertama yang aku ambil!"_

" _Woah, siapa gadis ini? Cantik sekali."_

" _Dia memang sangat cantik, seperti bidadari."_

" _Jadi siapa bidadari ini, hm?"_

" _Dia calon istri Sehun di masa depan, Ayah."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **14 Juli 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Dari dulu aku memang paling nggak bisa nulis oneshot atau short fiction semacamnya. Mungkin karena lebih seneng nulis yang multichapter. Takut kalau alur kecepetan, ceritanya aneh, ending maksa dan sebagainya hehe. Jadi semisal ada kekurangan untuk FF ini, aku minta maaf *deep bow*

Ini sebagai selingan selagi menunggu update NJB. Maaf ya belum update, inspirasinya belum datang. Malah ide untuk oneshot ini yang mampir di kepala kekeke

Semoga kalian suka, terima kasih sudah membaca (^_^)

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
